Forever Gone
by x-SystemRestore
Summary: "You're nothing more than a replacement for my dear Zero..." - Oneshot. ZeKi.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Gone**

_Vampire Knight oneshot; AU; ZeKi_

* * *

He could feel her fangs sinking into his neck, no sooner did he feel her drink his blood.

She was a bit rougher with him compared to the previous nights. Maybe she was just hungrier...

"_Ngh_," he winced when he felt her pull back his head more by grabbing and tangling her fingers through his silver hair. "You're hurting me," he breathed out in pain.

He felt her pull away and sit up in his lap. His lilac eyes locked gazes with her maroon red ones. There was only coldness within them. She was an empty shell.

Her lips curled up into a heartless smirk and she whispered, "do you think I care? You're nothing, but a servant."

A sharp breath left past his lips when he felt her roughly bite him again, creating another mark on his neck. She was right...he was nothing more than a servant to her. A _replacement..._

After drinking her fill, she licked her bloodstained lips and released her vice grip on his hair. She then lovingly stroked his face, kissing his pale skin softly.

"You must know by now what your role is here with me, Yuuki Kuran. Aidou told you, didn't he?"

"Everything, Yuuki."

Her red eyes narrowed in a hard glare. She set her teeth and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't say my name so simply. Only _he _could call me that."

The skin on his cheek stung, but he was used to it. That's what he was hired for anyways...to deal with the pureblood princess' whims and fulfill her desires. "I'm sorry...Yuuki-sama," he whispered apologetically.

Suddenly, her gaze turned tender and almost loving as she leaned forward and gently stroked his soft silver hair. "Aidou went through so much trouble trying to find someone that could suitable replace _him._ I suppose I should reward him for bringing you to me." Yuuki giggled softly, gently cradling his delicate face. "I guess I really can't live without him...my darling Zero."

She leaned down and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away, she whispered against his lips, "you taste just like him. It's amazing how similar you are...right down to the blood." Yuuki went down to lick at the small amount of blood that trickled down his neck. "Maybe Zero had another twin I didn't know about," she said whimsically.

He closed his eyes when he felt her tongue run across his skin. "Yuuki...sama..."

"Do you know what Zero and I were?" Yuuki leaned against his chest. "We were lovers. We were engaged. I loved him more than anything. He was the one there for me when my brother left me, he was the one that was always there for me..."

He heard her crying softly against him.

"So then...why isn't he here now?" she asked, her voice breaking up with tears. "Why did you have to leave me, Zero? I'm so lonely! I can't-!" She stopped when she felt his hand on her head.

"Zero wouldn't want you to be crying," he said in a soft voice.

The pureblood looked up at him with teary red eyes. "What would you know?" she asked, her voice breaking. "You're just a replacement for him." She shoved him down onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"You can never take Zero's place," she said, her voice cold and unfeeling. Her hands pulled at his white dress shirt, the buttons simply popping from their seams as she tugged harder.

"Yuuki..."

"Even when you say my name like how he said it..." Yuuki touched his soft lips with great care. "I know the man I loved is dead."

With that, she ripped apart the last seam on his shirt and kissed him heatedly.

* * *

It was quiet when he slipped out of the bed. He slipped on his clothes, trying not to make too much noise that could wake her.

"Mmm..." she stirred slightly.

He looked back and saw her looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "Ne, say that you love me...just like how my Zero would say it."

His hand moved to her face and carefully he tucked a lock of her soft brunette hair behind her ear. "I love you, Yuuki," he whispered in a lovingly warm tone.

The pureblood princess closed her eyes happily, giggling like a child that had just received sweet candy.

He stared at her as she drifted off to sleep once again. Her peaceful expression bared no remaining sadness or coldness. It was just like how he remember her. Gently, he pulled the bed sheets up to her neck, covering her bare body.

With a soft smile, he left the bedside and exited her room. Just outside, Aidou stood there, looking at him with concern.

"She's not getting any better, is she?" he asked, his blue eyes lowering sadly. "Even erasing her memories didn't cure her of her depression over losing you, Zero. I'm afraid that she'll fall into madness."

Zero closed his eyes and didn't say anything. At this, Aidou took a step forward towards the silver haired man and said, "wouldn't it be best for Yuuki to know that you're alive? She still thinks that you were killed by the vampire hunters for falling to a Level E!"

Aidou hated the silence that Zero presented him.

It wasn't until a long time after that Zero spoke up. "Yuuki...wanted us to get married. She's a pureblood and I'm nothing more than a Level D vampire. The Council don't want the pureblood line to be dirtied. Especially since she's one of the few remaining purebloods left." Zero bowed his head and muttered, "it would only create more problems if she knew I was alive." He started to walk away, down the dark corridors of the Kuran mansion.

"But Kiryuu-!" Aidou called out.

Zero stopped abruptly and then turned around with a small smile on his face. His eyes reflected a hidden sadness within them that he cleverly locked away behind a fake smile.

"Please tell me when Yuuki-sama needs me again. I only live to serve our princess."

* * *

**A/N **_Normally I don't like using the Japanese honorifics and such in my fics, but in this case...I made an exception. _

_Yeah so, I actually got inspired by another song called "FlashBack" by Red Autumn Sound. It's an awesome PV. Anyways, I also got inspired by a oneshot manga I read a few months ago. It's called, "Sheets no Sukima" and I really liked the fifth story in it, which this fic roughly follows. _

_Basically, Yuuki fell into a deep depression when she found out Zero was "killed" for falling to a Level E, which never happened. She went "insane" so to speak and Aidou "hired" Zero as a replacement for well...himself. In the end, Yuuki is left thinking Zero is gone and Zero is left watching Yuuki in distress over his "loss." _

_Please leave a review, it'd be much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_So it has been requested that I make a second part to this "oneshot." So here it is. _

**Part 2: Already Dead**

* * *

He heard her heavy breathing right next to his ear, still mewling softly at the waves of pleasure that rippled through her body. She clutched at his back, sticky with sweat and stained with blood.

_"You know what will happen to Yuuki if she falls into madness. You know all too well, don't you Zero? Shizuka also lost the man she loved and look what she eventually became. You don't want the same thing to happen to Yuuki." _

Yuuki giggled softly against his broad shoulder. She lazily traced little circles into his neck with her finger.

"Say that you love me, hm?"

_"Yuuki can't fall into that madness...as long as you become a substitute for yourself." _

"...I love you," he whispered, kissing her ear gently.

The pureblood princess shivered against him as she closed her eyes, relishing the sound of those words. "Just like how my Zero used to say it."

He grunted softly in pain when he felt her fangs pierce his neck again, drawing more blood from him.

She wasn't a heavy drinker...she always liked to take small amounts at a time, but frequently...

Yuuki pulled away, licking up the blood from the corner of her lips. Her dark red eyes glowed with bloodlust in the dark room as she saw the various bitemarks she left on him. Deep red fang marks dotted his neck, shoulders, chest, and arms.

"The bite marks from last night are already gone," she remarked. "It's because of my blood, isn't it?" Yuuki dragged her blunt nails down from his neck to his chest. Her eyes lit up when he shuddered at her touch.

"Y-Yes, Yuuki-sama."

She brought back her hand and swept away her long brown hair off the side, allowing him to view her pale neck. Her lips turned up into a sly smile when she saw flecks of red start to invade his lilac colored eyes.

"You don't need to hide it. I know fully well you enjoy drinking my blood," Yuuki purred into his ear as she placed with the soft silver hair on the nape of his neck.

She heard his heavy, labored breathing as bloodlust started to flow through his veins. He clutched onto her small body, bringing her in against him hotly.

"This is just a reward," she muttered as he bit down into her neck. Yuuki heard him thirstily gulping down her blood. "A reward for being a good servant-!"

Yuuki suddenly cried out softly when she felt him pin her down onto the bed. He held her wrists down and continued to drink his fill.

"You! Don't get so cocky just because-!" A soft gasp left past her lips when she saw him finally come up to meet her eyes.

His red eyes were narrowed dangerously with blood still coating his lips. His wet tongue flicked out to lick up her blood. His sharp fangs were clearly shown even in the dim light of the bedroom and to Yuuki, this animalistic side of him reminded her of the past when her beloved Zero couldn't control his urges for blood.

"...Ze...ro," she whispered, looking into his eyes. Immediately her round red eyes welled up with tears, being brought back into the harsh reality she tried so hard to escape.

"Yuuki-sama-"

"No!"

The brunette cried softly, pitifully. "Don't call me that anymore! My Zero would never...he would never call me that! Even if we were married, he would always treat me like a partner!"

Yuuki cried heavily as she laid there underneath him. Her breaths came out in uneven shudders, uncontrollable just like her sorrow.

"...I'm sorry," he whispered, sitting up and releasing her from his hold. "I've disappointed you again..."

He didn't hear anything from her other than broken sobs. Instead of comforting her like he longed to do, Zero simply scooped her up in his arms and tucked her into the bed. All the while, Yuuki let him, showing no signs of acknowledgement as he pulled the sheets over her body.

Zero stared down at her for a while before he raised a hand up to her face to wipe away a salty tear.

He then leaned down to place a soft kiss on the shell of her ear. "Please don't cry, my princess."

That didn't quell her cries at all, but Zero already knew that. He only said that for himself, only to comfort himself and perhaps ease the feeling of guilt he held inside of his heart.

Quietly, he got dressed into his normal butler attire and left the bedroom.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, he heavily leaned against the door and brought a hand up to his face. His guilt tormented him, only further amplified when he saw and heard Yuuki crying like that. He had never seen her more upset.

"Yuuki," he said in a harsh whisper. He slid down the length of the door and sat there with his face in his hands.

He longed to see that happy, bright face of hers again. Back when they were in Cross Academy, back when everything was innocent and they were both naive, back when they were isolated from the world of blood and vampires and purebloods...

Zero sat there and then finally removed his hand slightly as a single tear rolled down his cheek. A little smile played upon his face as he whispered,

"I guess there really was no happy ending for us."

* * *

**A/N **_I might write another ZeKi fic in the future. _


End file.
